Supernova
by Wes Hough
Summary: The aliens send comets hurtling towards earth. Many pods are knocked down and the Maximals and predacons are trying to find them. Many new warriors appear, but one is lost. Caution: violence and strong language


Supernova Prolog  
  
This takes place in late Season 2. Airazor and Tigatron were abducted, but the aliens send them back to Earth after scanning their data. Tigatron was mortally wounded when the two hit earth. Terrorsaur survived by flying out of the lava, but it corroded his Transmetal parts, making him a non-Transmetal. Dinobot did die along with Scorponock. Beast Wars: Supernova pt1  
  
"They have grown too strong, the Maximals and Predacons will battle for all eternity!"   
"Then let them. We have a way of stopping them. Mwahaha!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Incoming stasis pod in sector omega! Will land in 2.8 cycles"  
"Optimus! There's another one coming down. It's as if something is making them fall. This is the eighth one this week," Rhinox declared.  
"Well, I'm on it!" Optimus said as his Transmetal hover-board came out from behind his back. Axalon's doors opened as he flew out.  
"Hey Rhinox, where's Optimus off to?" Airazor asked.  
"He went to get another stasis pod, they're dropping like flies," Rhinox replied.  
"Something seems odd, I'm gonna go check out the sky. Airazor, beast mode!" she said as she condensed into her falcon body and flew out.  
"May the Matrix be with you!"  
  
  
"Wooohh! Waspinator get stasis-pod bot and Waspinator get in good with Megatron, wooh!"  
"Why did the royalty send me to get the pod with you, (sigh)? Why did he not make me go with Terrorsaur or Tarantulas? Why? WHY?" Inferno yelled as he followed behind Waspinator.   
"Megatron probably sent you with Waspinator so you wouldn't be around him," Waspinator replied as he cruelly chuckled.  
"The royalty would never do a thing like that!" Inferno remarked. "Look! There it is!" he said as he stood in awe as the pod came falling to the surface. "Let us be going!!"  
  
  
"My beloved, how you came and you gave me your sunshine, hmhmhm..." Silverbolt hummed to himself as he danced around his quarters.   
"Nice dancing. Singing about Blackarachnia again?" Cheetor asked as he stepped in.   
"Yes, she is my beloved, so sweet and nice,"  
"And not to mention she's HOT!" Cheetor exclaimed.  
"Yes, I was getting to that," Silverbolt replied. "I must be going, my beloved and I are meeting in exactly 20 cycles, and it's a distance away. Farewell Cheetor."  
"See ya bird-dog." He said as he watched Silverbolt leave Axalon. He then looked at his picture of Blackarachnia, and sighed.  
  
  
"Scanning for suitable life forms. DNA match found." The computer said as it started to process the protoform.  
"There izzz the stazzizz pod Megatron wantzzzz! Wazzzpinator will get protoform! Woooh!" he said as he did a barrel role into the swamp where the pod had landed. Once he landed and went into robot mode, he saw the pod, but it looked, different. There was a skull and crossbones on the side, and it reeked of a horrid stench. "Pod smellz worse than you!"  
"Be quiet, now, it looks like the pod is ready to be taken back to the-huh, what's this?" Inferno asked as he kneeled down to examine it. "It seems to be poisonous, evil, the perfect Predacon! YES!" Right as he was about to celebrate his glory, the pod burst open. Slime seeped out, revealing one of Cybertron's dirtiest secrets.  
  
  
"Scanning for suitable life forms. DNA...Bzzzttt...DNA match...DNA matches found." The pod gates slid open as the new life form rose from him shallow grave. He looked around, and saw nothing, except for blue, clear liquid all around. That, and something else, a light of somesort. He extended his glorious wings and started to head into the light. He had passed through the clear barrier, into the sky. He flew all around, shaking off all of the water from his wings. Yet his face and tail seemed dry, as if the sun had dried it up from there. He headed down into the water again, skimming the top of the water, liquid flying onto him. It was then that he realized that there was an island formation in front of him. He tried to stop, but he went strait into it, headfirst. The crash had done nothing to him. His head was fine, his eyes still working, but he wondered how he could have survived it. He had chosen a mere hawk. Why would he be able to withstand so much? He flew to the island and landed, his back craving water. "Why do I feel so hot?" he asked himself in a dull voice. He jumped up and did a nosedive into the water. The water seemed to reenergize him. He flew through the clear liquid, seeping all of it he could in his storage. He noticed something shimmer on the ocean floor. "What's causing that light?" he asked himself as he flew down to check out the situation. It was a stasis pod. Lying there untouched, undisturbed. He checked to see if it had scanned yet. It had. He checked the DNA lock and it was a fusion between a hawk and hammerhead shark. "A fuzor? It's cool and all, but I'd never want to be one," he said as he looked into the glass, showing the interior, empty.  
  
  
The slime seemed to be oozing out of the pod. There was a maniacal laugh. "Who...waahhhha...who are you...?" the creature asked as it's slime covered body awoke from it's eternal sleep.   
"I am Inferno of the Predacons!" he declared as he saluted the new recruit.  
"Me Wazzpinator, right-hand man of Megatron," Waspinator buzzed as he took a step closer to the protoform.  
"Do you swear allegiance to Megatron?" Inferno asked.  
"Mwaahhhhaaaa......I will swear allegiance to Megatron, and ONLY Megatron.....Mwahaaa.." he said as he stepped out of the slime-ridden pod. "I..mwaa.... am SkyShadow....mwahaa.....of the Predacons..but I am no ordinary protoform...indeed not.....I was created for the sole task of absorbing the sparks that had been extinguished and were headed to the Pit...." He said, laughing like an insane patient at a mental hospital.   
"Interesting," Inferno replied, pondering. "We shall take you back to the base, SkyShadow is it?"  
"Yes..mwahhaa.....let us be....going," he remarked as he followed him back to base.  
  
  
Blackarachnia waited, her eyes looking in the distance. "There you are! Finally!" she said as she got up and greeted Silverbolt with a kiss.   
"Well, hello..." he replied, pulling her closer towards him. While they were caressing each other, Tarantulas stealthily sneaked up behind a rock.   
"Ooh, goodie! Mwaha! I will be able to try out my new cyber-venom on THAT one," he said, pointing to Silverbolt. "Then she will finally be mine!" He transformed and aimed his gun, loaded with his venom, at Silverbolt. "WHOOSH!" The bottle of venom flew through the air, hitting Silverbolt right in the mid-chest.   
"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he collapsed to the ground, holding his side in agony.   
"YOU BASTARD!" she said as she started firing her machine guns at him.   
"Sorry my dear, but I must be departing," he said, transforming into his motorcycle mode, speeding away.  
"Silverbolt, Silverbolt, speak to me, please!" she shrieked as she shook his body, trying to revive him.  
"Stasis lock imminent. Revert to beast mode." His internal computer reminded him.   
"I...I need to contact the Axalon.... but how? Wait! There's a Maximal post about a mile down. Hold on Silverbolt, I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died. Just hang on."  
  
  
He saw three pods coming down. "Optimus to base, I found the pod, but there are three of them."  
"Rattrap here. So, you got three comin' down, huh? Well, make sure the Preds don't get 'em," he responded. "Rattrap out. Bzzztt...." He turned off the microphone and headed towards the pods. "Scanning for suitable life forms, life form found," the pod's computer announced. All three of the pods opened at once, revealing a lion, falcon, and elephant.  
"Whoa! Where are we?" the lion asked.  
"I dunno brother, but it sure ain't Cybertron," the elephant replied.  
" Hey, who are you?" the falcon asked.  
"I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. I hope you three will join us," he answered.  
"Maximals? Sounds cool. Sure, we'll join you. I'm Ironhide," the elephant announced.   
"I'm Prowl," the lion added.  
"I, Silverbolt, am the oldest of us," he said as he stood up, gloating.  
"Umm, there's already a Maximal named Silverbolt..." Optimus said as he clenched his teeth.  
"Ah! Well, I guess I'll be...WAIT! I'm not gonna change MY name. I'm Silverbolt, and there's nothing that can change that!"  
"Ok, fine. Well, let's go...huh?" Optimus said with a confused look on his face. The three were fighting. Optimus was about to say something, but he realized they were just having fun. "Hmph..Not three more Cheetors... " He said as he sighed.  
  
  
He was the protoform from the pod. He was the Fuzor. "No...it can't be..." he said, backing away from it. The pod stood before him, telling him the horrible truth. His DNA was a mix of a hammerhead shark and a hawk. "That explains it!" he yelled, thinking back to when he was skimming the water and crashed into the island formation. "That's why! I've got the head of a hammerhead, and the graceful wings of a hawk. Cool." He expanded his wings and drifted to the surface. As he got there he noticed a falcon flying above him. But there was something different about it, it didn't seem, real. "Maximal signature detected." "What?" he asked, staring up at the falcon, as it opened up and turned into a robot. "Who...Who are you?" he asked in bewilderment.   
"My name is Airazor, I am the Maximal aerial recon. I have been sent here by my, I mean our leader, Optimus Primal. Who are you?" she asked.  
"I...I don't have a name. I'm just a freak, a fusion of two different, natural animals. I am not worth your time," He responded.   
"That isn't true. You will be an important asset to our team. Will you join us?"  
"I...I will join you," he said reluctantly. "I...I am...I am AirHammer. I fly and hammer through the air. I am Maximal!" he said with pride in his voice. "Now, lead me to your base."  
"Just follow me!" she said as she transformed into her falcon mode and flew back to base.  
  
  
"So, you absorb the sparks of all Cybertronians who go to the Pit? Interesting," Megatron said, scanning over SkyShadow. "Did you absorb the spark of Dinobot?"  
"Dino.... Dino...Bot...no...His spark entered the...the Matrix...not the Pit," SkyShadow shrieked as he stated laughing insanely.   
"Yess, I forgot that Dinobot died an honorable death. I would think he had gone to the Pit, since he was a Predacon. Do you have the spark of Scorpinok?"  
"Scorpinok, hmm...let me see. Yes! I am downloading his spark into me now," within a second his body started glowing and his shadow made out the shape of the departed Predacon. "Megatron? Is that you?" Scorpinok asked from within SkyShadow.   
"Is it really you?" Megatron asked with a surprised look on his face.   
"Yes, I have been downloaded into this body, but soon I will be gone. But when I do my knowledge and power will stay within this body. Before I go, I want to let you know that the aliens are coming. They are preparing to hit the planet with a supernova.... I.... I...aahhhh...." SkyShadow's body started to glow, and the shadow changed back to his own. "Are we going to do anything about the aliens, sire?" SkyShadow asked.  
"..." Megatron was silent. He was shocked that Scorpinok's spark would have that much effect on him. "Yes, we must prepare for it immediately. Terrorsaur, get the shields online. Waspinator, SkyShadow, and Tarantulas, come with me."  
  
  
"Optimus, this is AirHammer," Airazor said as AirHammer stepped up.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Optimus Primal. I have heard only legends about you, I never thought I'd get to meet you in person," AirHammer said with a smile on his face.   
"On that note, I'd like to introduce to you Prowl, Ironhide, and Silverbolt," Optimus announced.  
"Hey gorgeous, how you doin'?" Silverbolt said, as he looked Airazor up and down. Airazor gave him "the look." "Whoa! What's that for?" The look still remained on her face. "Touchy, touchy," he said as he walked into his quarters.   
"Is there any way I can kill him and still be a Maximal?" she asked.  
"He's just checking you out. He's a pimp, deal with it," Prowl said.   
"I do not want to deal with it, I want to deal with him!" with that note she walked off to her room, mumbling.  
"Whooochaa!" Ironhide said, trying to imitate the sound of a whip.   
  
  
"Hey Airazor, what's wrong?" the transmetal cat asked.  
"Nothing, Cheetor," she replied.  
"Come on! Tell me! I know when you're mad, and you are."  
"Fine! It's the new member, Silverbolt. He's trying to flirt with me, and I don't like it."  
"Well, that's not hard to believe. You're very attractive," he said with a smile on his face.  
"Oh, stop it," she said, blushing.  
"I mean it. You're a fine looking Maximal. I know that any of the guys would go out with you, except bird-dog." Airazor blushed again and giggled.   
"You're so sweet! Hey, how about we meet later tonight. I have a perfect spot that's right underneath the moon. It's in sector Cyclo. Whadda ya say?"   
"Well, sure. How about 7:00?"  
"Sure. I'll see you there," she said, and then went to get ready. On the inside she had a smile a mile wide, but on the outside she just gave a gleeful chuckle.   
  
  
"Get him into the CR chamber!" Blackarachnia screeched as she dragged Silverbolt into Axalon. She pushed everyone aside, ignoring the new recruits. She opened the chamber and set him down inside.  
"Hey, how you doin?" Silverbolt asked her.  
"Do not try that on me you stupid little eagle. Eventhough you are a new recruit, I will slag you faster than you can say your own name!" she hissed.  
"She told you," Ironhide said as he laughed.   
"GO GIRL!" Airazor shouted from the energon showers. Silverbolt looked down and sighed.   
"Hey boss, where's our quarters?" the falcon asked.  
"You three are gonna have to share a room; I hope that won't be a prob......." Optimus was cut short as the computer alerted them to the Predacon attack. "Everyone, battle positions!" All of the Maximals transformed and ran outside, except Ironhide, Silverbolt and Prowl.   
  
  
Asteroids were pummeling the surface of the Earth. The Predacon ship had been destroyed, but Megatron found an advantage. "Yessss...." He said to himself as he held the driver. "If I alter this enough, I will be able to have a Transmetal upgrade. Yessss...." He started to make adjustments right as a comet landed ten feet from him. The comet let out a small quantum surge, which hit him and the driver, causing his body to mutate into a Transmetal 2 dragon. "YES!" he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the night sky.   
  
  
"Wazzpinator must catch up to ant-bot, or Wazzpinator not get promotion," the bug said as he flew faster. "Huh? What'zz zat?" he said as a comet shot through the sky and hit him square in the chest. His structure began to mutate, giving him a Transmetal body. He dazzled at the change, seeing his sleek new look and colors. He went into beast mode and flew to catch up with Inferno.  
  
  
The main shields were down. Rampage's missiles struck the exterior of the Axalon with full force.   
Tarantulas and Terrorsaur were on the front lines, pummeling the ship with energy blasts.   
"This ain't good!" Rattrap yelped as he jumped to take cover from the various blasts.  
"I hear ya! Hey, where are the new recruits? We could use 'em right about now!" Cheetor agitatedly declared. He looked up, only to see three missiles heading for the main hull of the ship. He jumped to try to stop them, but failed. They hit the ship, splitting it into pieces. The three new Maximals ran out of the ship accompanied by Blackarachnia and Silverbolt.   
"Yesss, five more tin cans for me to stomp on! Mwahaha!" Rampage said as he laughed his evil laugh.  
"I'm afraid not, crab-legs!" Prowl declared.  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" the crab asked, aiming his gun at him.  
"You see, we're the Magnaboss brothers. Let's go, MAXIMIZE!"  
"MAXIMIZE!"  
"MAXIMIZE!" All three of them jumped together and formed a robot of power, Magnaboss.  
"What?" Rampage hissed. "How...that's not possible! Bah! I'll destroy you anyway!" he shot three of his missiles at the combiner. Magnaboss saw them, and then jumped into the air, Silverbolt's wings extending and guiding him through the air. He pulled out a huge, feathered blade. "How would you like an energon serrated sword through your twisted spark?" He threw the blade at Rampage with all of his strength. The blade struck through him, his body fell to the ground, limp. "How...is this possible? I am X, I cannot be defeated..." he then went offline.   
"Nice one, Magnaboss!" Silverbolt proclaimed. Tarantulas crept up behind him, with a gun full of poison. "Yesss...this is perfect, I will be able to rid myself of this vermin," he thought as he pointed the gun strait into Silverbolt's back, and fired. All time stopped. Silverbolt stood there, the dart jabbed into his "backbone." The poison vile opened and started to contaminate his body. Within seconds the poison had spread throughout his entire body. His lifeless body fell to the ground.   
"NOOOOOOOO! SILVERBOLT!" Blackarachnia screamed as she leapt over to him. She took out her gun and started firing at Tarantulas. "You will never escape! NEVER!" she said as she collapsed to her knees and started to cry. She held Silverbolt in her arms, his blank eyes glancing into hers. "Please, come back to me. Please," she whispered, as she grasped his torso and put her head on his shoulder. "I will find Tarantulas, I promise you, and when I do I will make him pay." Optimus and Rhinox scrambled over to Silverbolt. Optimus pulled Blackarachnia from the corpse as Rhinox checked the body for any signs of life. "He's gone. I'm sorry, Blackarachnia."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
